


No More Water

by Oz_the_Magician



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind, Hurt No Comfort, Season/Series 10, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oz_the_Magician/pseuds/Oz_the_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot from Dean's perspective during the final events of The Things We Left Behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Water

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the end of a Cryaotic video and by the remix (by jacobsparrow) of the short poem. Thank you Ali_R95 for betaing. The world would be a grammatical error-filled world without you.

_No more water_

_no more pain_

_no more drowning_

_no more rain_

Dean looked hopelessly around himself. Mangled bodies were everywhere, blood covering the walls and floor like paint. It was because of him, his own gore stained hands and knife were proof enough of that. He tried to tell himself it was self defense. The lone shark and his goons had a gun point straight between the ears. Though no matter how many times he told himself that, Dean knew it wasn't true. He had been free of the marks vice grip for a while but like an addict he couldn't quit. The temptation was too strong. And with temptations running high and adrenaline running higher, there was no possible good outcome.

What had become of him? He wasn't John Winchester’s soldier anymore, that part of him had died a long time ago. He wasn't the perfect boyfriend or father, that part of him had, as well, been snuffled out. He wasn't Sammy’s older brother either, he didn't deserve that title after all theses years and misdeeds. Dean wasn't sure he could even call himself a hunter anymore.

**  
**The guilt and inner disgust of himself built up with every passing second. His worst fears of becoming the every thing he hunted resurrected itself. The thoughts weighed on him, feeling like water, crushing him, as he sank into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...sorry that was so short...  
> tumblr: ozthemagician.tumblr.com  
> beta's tumblr: fanallthefandoms.tumblr.com


End file.
